Every Beginning is but a Continuation
by Love Exposure
Summary: With victory finally secured, Americans everywhere shouted for a King. The Monarchy has ruled over America for over 225 years. Asuka Washington Soryu, the crown princess of America, couldn't care less about any that. All she wants is to get away from her regal parents and restrictive palace life ASAP. All she had to say was "I do". Asuka X Shinji. AU, slightly OOC.
1. Stage 1: For the Family

**Chapter_01**

** Once again Asuka found herself sitting in the deepest leather couch in grandfather's study, waiting. The scent of this room always bothered her. It was the smell of…"old". Everything in here was at least a century older than her 16 years of living could contend with. She didn't have much interest in history and to her all these ancient books and antiques littering the room took away from its potential. Maybe it could be a second closet for all her clothes? She knew that was hopeless of course. Grandfather was the only one she knew in the palace who stood immovable to every whim. She respected that. She also hated that.**

"What's taking Grandad so long?" She wondered. She slinked off the couch and approached one of the bookshelves. Eyeing them with little to no interest.

"You're always welcome to borrow any one of those you'd like." A soft voice said almost directly behind her causing her to jump. She turned around to see her elderly Grandfather's smiling face. He seemed to be always smiling. Asuka wondered if he was capable of any other expression. Maybe he had it permanently botoxed like that.

"Jeez, Grandad. You scared me. How is it I never hear you coming?" Asuka said.

"I'm part ninja." He said with a grin.

Asuka did her best to laugh his lame joke. "So…you called for me?"

"I did. Sit down, Asuka there are somethings we need to discuss."

Asuka returned to the couch as her grandfather sat in his usual chair directly across from her. She watched as he sat down with the polished grace that comes for decades of palace life. While he was a grandfather to her, he was also "grandfather" to the entire county. The Emperor of The United States of America, Jacob Washington Soryu. The title certainly sounds intimidating but to Asuka, who had spent her entire life being raised in the Royal Palace, he was just "Grandad". An old man who could always find a way to make her smile and feel a love that she never felt from even her own parents, King Robert and Queen Kyoko.

"Asuka, you will soon be 17 years old, correct?"

"Are you perhaps wanting to know what I want for my birthday?" Asuka asked brightly.

"I already know you what you want. You'd like to move to the east auxiliary wing of the palace to get away from all us old people."

Asuka was impressed. That was _exactly_ what she wanted. She had been begun spending more time over on that side of the wing. It was currently unoccupied and was far enough from the main palace that it was practically like moving away from home. The idea of having her own place was too exciting to even bring up casually to her parents so she'd been practicing in the mirror how to broach the subject in a relaxed manner. But here her Grandfather already knew. Despite how busy he was, he always knew what was on her mind.

"Yeah, I guess that'd be cool. It needs a lot of work though." She tried to answer calmly.

"I have no doubt you can make the place look great. And I don't see any issue with you moving out there. Just make sure you continue to visit your father. He needs our constant support if he is to recover."

Asuka winced inwardly thinking about her father, King Robert. Her father had been diagnosed with a degenerative bone disease almost 3 years ago which had weakened him dramatically and caused him to become practically bedridden. She had heard the gossip around the palace that there was apparently no cure. Despite this, Asuka always paid her respects to her father in his bedroom when she woke up in the morning but it was growing hard on her to see him so emaciated, day after day. She needed to get out of the shadow of her father's illness. Her father's condition was hardest on her mother. She barely acknowledged Asuka anymore unless it had to do with King Robert. Her mother was blinded by her love for her husband. She couldn't see anything else but him. She seemingly refused to do anything but devote all her energies to him leaving Asuka to become a ghost member of her own family. She felt lucky that her Grandfather took up the reigns and began taking more of an interest in her but she still felt alone.

"...and while I look forward you your upcoming birthday, that is not why I have called you this afternoon." Her grandfather said.

Asuka sighs. She can already feel that a favor is coming on. She's going to have to do something for the family. Again.

"OK. What do you need me to do? Another publicity event?"

"Kind of. We have reached a difficult time in our family's history. The royal family is no longer as powerful as we once were. Public opinion is constantly shifting and we must always do our best to stay ahead. But since your father's condition has still not improved..."

Asuka frowned. "Yes, I know. But I am confident that he will better soon."

"Your spirit certainly gives him strength and I too continue to pray that he makes a full recovery. But there are some who are concerned that we must prepare for the worst possible outcome."

"You mean…if he dies?" Asuka says quietly.

"I do. I don't like to even think about it but we must be prepared."

Asuka realized she had hardly moved. It has occurred to her already that her father may die but only in a very casual sense had she thought about it. Like how fire can burn you. She is aware but not truly _aware_.

"What can we do?" Asuka spoke up.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Our family is dwindling in size. With your Uncle's tragic passing and the possibility of losing my only remaining son, we must do something to grow our numbers."

"Grow our numbers? What does that mean?"

"It means that if we are able to introduce new blood it will breathe life into our family and the perhaps the public will once again be with us in solidarity."

"So...what? I'm going to have a new baby brother?" Asuka replied.

"Haha. That would be nice but I'm afraid your mother is past the age of child-rearing."

"I could have told you that years ago. " Asuka muttered.

"Asuka, be nice. Your mother may have her faults, but she still loves you."

"I know, I know."

"Now, what I'm about to suggest is not going to be easy but I want you to give it some thought before you immediately respond OK?

"OK. Wait, you're not going to make me have a kid are you!?"

"Haha. No no. Come now, nothing that crazy."

"Ok, good."

"I just want you to get married."

"No." She said flatly.

Her grandfather sighed deeply. "Didn't I ask you to give it some thought?"

"…..No." Asuka replied after a few seconds.

"Asuka, listen to me-"

Asuka rocketed off of the couch. "Are you insane? I'm only 16 years old! Is that even legal?"

"Almost 17. And yes, it's legal. I got married around your age you know."

Asuka began to frantically pace around the room.

"Yeah, like a 1,000 years ago when that was normal. It's not normal anymore."

"Asuka I need you to accept that this is the only way. Even you must know how the public has been viewing us over the years. There is even talk of a vote being brought up in the House." Her grandfather said sternly.

"And how is me getting married helpful?"

"You will give the public hope for the future. You and your new husband."

"Husband….who am I even going to marry? I don't think I know a single boy my own age. It's going to take time to find someone I want to marry."

"Don't worry I have that matter resolved."

"Resolved? As in, what? You already have chosen my husband!?" Asuka shouted.

"I have, yes."

"I don't mean to pry, but you know as a courtesy could you at least tell me who it is? Perhaps some prince I've met once when I was 5? Or some twice removed cousin?"

"No far flung family relation. His name is Shinji and I think you'll like him."

"Shinji? I've never met a Shinji before. Where is he from?"

"He lives here in the city. His grandfather and I were very close friends."

"Wait. Is he even royalty?!" Asuka exclaimed.

There's a knock on the door. Asuka knew immediately who it was just by the knock. It was her personal attendant Misato Katsuragi. Misato walks in, impeccably dressed in her standard court uniform looking 100% professional as always.

"Please forgive my intrusion, I'm here to escort the Princess to dinner. If she is ready?" Misato asked the Emperor.

Asuka opens her mouth to say something but her grandfather cuts her off.

"Yes, she is ready. Asuka please think over what I have said."

Asuka begins to follow Misato out of the room without even a glance at her grandfather. She suddenly turns around and with a piercing glare looks directly into his eyes.

"I have a list of demands."

"Which will be met." He immediately replied.

Asuka throws the meanest scowl she can make towards a Grandfather that she could never hate and slams the door behind her.

"You're taking this better than I thought you would." Misato said as they walked down toward the dining room.

Of course she already knows about this Asuka thought. I'm probably the last to be told about this screwball plan.

"You already know about this?" Asuka asked.

"I do. We didn't broach you with it until after much deliberation it was agreed it was the best course of action."

Yup. Everyone knows.

"Who you knows, it might be wonderful."

"You're nuts. Prove it. You get married first." Asuka said challengingly.

"You know I am not allowed to marry when I took up service." Misato frowned slightly.

"Right. Sorry. Well I'm pissed alright. I mean I know I basically have like no say in life, but still. I don't even get to pick the guy?"

"Maybe you'll like him. Your grandfather knows you very well. I'm sure he has picked someone very suitable for you."

"Suitable for _him_ and everyone else you mean. The guy's probably so proper he's got a stick wedged up his ass."

"Watch your language!" Misato barked.

"I just don't want him to be a complete tool." Asuka said quietly under her breath.

As they reached the dining room, Asuka put on the perfunctory smile she'd been taught many years ago to hold at dinner. She knows sleep won't come easily tonight. "Please don't be a complete idiot" She thought one last time regarding her future husband before she steps into the room.

* * *

That's it for now. Next chapter coming soon. Not like Evangelion 4.0 soon. Sooner than that at least.


	2. Stage 2: I Do

_***ED note**: Italics are internal thoughts._

_**Chapter_02**_

**"And do you, Princess Asuka Washington Souryu, take Shinji Rokubungi Ikari to be your lawful wedded husband in sickness and health as long as you both shall live?" The high priest asked.**

Asuka looked around at everyone watching her. All smiling. She's at the church. Getting married. Before she answers, Asuka turns from the priest and looks over at her soon to be husband who is visibly sweating. This annoys Asuka greatly. When they first met, she had thought the weak, piece of garbage was actually kinda cute. Now he's a sweating pile of nerves.

_I hope he doesn't pass out before the ceremony ends. Not that I'm doing much better, but I put that down to wearing a heavy-as-all-hell dress. I could pass out just from the physical exhaustion of tugging this silly piece of 6 foot long luggage they call a wedding dress around._

"I do." She replied as cheerful as she could muster.

"And do you, Shinji Rokubungi Ikari, take Princess Asuka Washington Souryu, to be your lawful wedded wife in sickness and health as long as you both shall live?

"I…I.." Shinji stammers.

_Is he frickin' hesitating!? What an ass. I refuse to get left at the alter, regardless of whom it may be. I give a semi-loud cough and give an almightily glare his way. He gets the message._

"I do." Shinji finally gets out.

"Then by the power vested in me by the Lord our Savior and the Holy Church of Saints, I now pronounce you man and wife. Congratulations."

_Thank God I was at least able talk everyone into removing the part were we kiss. We turn to thunderous applause inside the church and I can't even hear myself think._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO _

_One Week Ago_

Asuka sits waiting in the South Wing Reception Hall, waiting. She hates waiting, especially if it's for the boy she's been forced to marry and even more so if he's late. In truth, the idea still felt weird to her. She stands up and inspects her brand new dress she's wearing. It fits her like it was made especially for her body. Which it was of course. Perks of being a Princess. The dress is a pretty low cut and she wonders how long the boy will be able to go without staring at her breasts. Asuka hears the door open and watches as Misato comes in with someone directly behind her.

"Apologies my Lady for our lateness. May I present to you, Mister Shinji Ikari." Misato steps out of the way revealing the boy behind her.

"Hm, cute." Asuka thinks to herself.

"What was that?" Said Misato.

_Holy crap, did I say that out loud?!_

"What?" Asuka said innocently.

"Did you just say…" Misato looks questionably at Asuka.

_She heard me. Crap. Hopefully he didn't._

"Uh…Hi. My name is Shinji Ikari. It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Souryu." Shinji said politely as his eyes immediately fall toward Asuka's cleavage.

_Well that took like one second. Fail. He's not much to look at. We're about the same height. He's a little taller than me. Skinny, practically no muscle. He looks scared. What a wimp. What's there to be scared about? He just landed into all the money he could ever spend in his lifetime. Guess I'm going to have to throw him a bone._

"Call me, Asuka. Okay, Shinji?" Asuka winks at him. Shinji perks up.

"Yes, Prince- I mean, Asuka." Shinji smiles bashfully.

Asuka continues to hold a big smile while inwardly thinking about all the ways she is going to get back at everyone for this. However, during all her evil scheming she realizes they have fallen into awkward silence. Asuka HATES awkward silences almost as much as people being late.

_Why can't the moron just say something like "nice dress" or even "nice boobs". Hell any compliment would be appreciated._

"Would you like to show Mister Ikari to his new quarters?" Misato gratefully breaks the silence.

"Sure. Follow me, Shinji." Asuka beckons for Shinji to follow.

The two teenagers leave Misato behind and walk out of the reception hall down a myriad of corridors which Asuka is sure Shinji will get lost in more than a couple of times if he isn't chaperoned. They finally reach the entrance to the East Wing.

"This is the East Wing. It's the farthest from all the adults. You'll be glad of this in the future."

"Okay."

As they walk inside, Asuka watches Shinji look around the place. Asuka decides to fill him in on the details.

"As you can see the East Wing's center is comprised of a large window-filled indoor atrium with that door over there leading to the royal rose gardens and to the grounds outside with two bedrooms on either side. I already set up my room on the left yesterday. You're bedroom is the one of the right. You should find everything you need in there. Any questions?"

"Wow." Shinji simply said.

Asuka was pleased with Shinji's reaction. It was nice section of the palace but it still needed some work if it was to meet up to her standards.

"I'm sorry, which bedroom is mine?" Shinji asked.

"The right one. The left one is mine. If you need anything-"

"I'll let you know, got it." Shinji interrupted.

"What? No. Why would you tell me? Get your court attendant and they'll sort it out."

"Right of course. I didn't know I had an attendant."

"You haven't been given one yet!?" Asuka asked incredulously.

"Guess not. Everything has been kinda rushed."

Asuka could at least agree with Shinji on that. The whole thing felt like a rush job. And although she loved how far she was now from her parents she was still worried that it came with almost more baggage than she could to deal with. Lost in thought she almost forgot about the boy standing nearby.

"Well..uh, thank you." Shinji quickly walked into his bedroom and closed the door. Asuka distinctly head the click of the lock.

_ What a bastard! What does he think I'm going to do? Rush in and jump his bones?! _

Asuka takes a few deep breaths_._

_ He's just an idiot, don't get upset. _

Asuka slowly walks over and gently raps her knuckles on the door.

"Shinji?"

"Yeah" Asuka hears a muffled voice from inside.

"I'm going to step out real quick. I forgot something in my old room. I'll be right back, Okay?"

"Okay."

Asuka turns to leave but looks back again at the locked door.

_ Don't do it, Asuka. Don't do it._

"Shinji?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not scared of me are you? I mean know I can be intimidating, but you don't have to lock your door, alright? It sends a girl the wrong message."

Asuka turns to leave feeling better for pointing out his error in logic, which she is sure they're will be plenty more to come. Just before stepping out she hears the click of the door being unlocked. Asuka smiles. At least he listens she thought.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

"So what do you think of him?" Misato asks.

Asuka is lying on Misato's bed staring at the ceiling trying to relax while Misato rifles through her closet. Misato has been the closest thing to a stable mother figure Asuka has ever had so she always seem to end up in her room at some point. Asuka even used to occasionally spend the night until the Queen found out and forbade her from ever doing so again.

"He's an idiot." Asuka said with her eyes closed.

"Oh? Maybe he is. I thought he was kind of cute. So did some other..._people_ I know." Misato grins knowingly at Asuka.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Look can't we find another guy? He's scared of me. The loser practically ran into his bedroom and locked the door first chance he got."

"Give him a break, Asuka. This isn't exactly easy for him either."

"Whatever. I'm going to talk to my Grandfather about this. I don't see why Shinji has to be my only choice. Maybe he was just the back-up guy." Asuka hops off the bed and heads for the door.

"Hold on. Before you go, if you're on your way would you mind taking that paper to your Grandfather. He wanted another copy." Misato motions to a newspaper on her dresser.

Asuka sigh. Now she's a delivery girl. Awesome. Asuka grabs the paper and leaves.

As she walks towards her Grandfather's study she looks down at the paper. Why would her Grandfather need a copy of the newspaper anyway? She glances down at it and suddenly stops cold. The first headline reads:

**PRINCESS TO MARRY A COMMONER NAMED IKARI**

"Well sh-"

**つつく。**

* * *

Sorry this took awhile. I meant to get this out a lot faster but I've been sick and wrote this in almost complete state of delirium. So if it doesn't make any sense, please let me know. Thank you to all the reviews so far and I hope to have the third chapter out soon. Next chapter: Traditional Marriage Practices (A Romantic Dare)


	3. Stage 3: Tradition (Romantic Dare)

**Disclaimer: **I guess this has to be said sooner rather than later. I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion. Do you?

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Shinji was anxious as he walked down the hallway back towards the East Wing. His steps completely dampened by the heavy carpeting. **

He had seen pictures of the Princess before but that didn't hold a candle to being up close. She was truly beautiful. Her stunning red hair, flawless skin, and blue eyes really were captivating. She was perfect. Physically at least. They had barely spent any time before the wedding. She seemed more interested in decorating her new room than talking to him. Which Shinji didn't mind one bit. Intimidating was an understatement.

He watched from a safe distance as she barked orders at palace servants and stomped around never apparently satisfied with anyone. Walking around the palace one day he swore he heard someone call her the "red devil". Her personal attendent, Misato, encouraged him to talk to her, but every time he even made eye contact her expression turned into an immediate frown. He planned to do a better job after the wedding. Maybe Misato could give him some tips. Shinji felt a tug on his hand and someone grunt next to him.

"You can let go of my hand anytime now, you know." Asuka said not even staring in his direction.

"Oh. Sorry" Shinji blushed and quickly released her hand embarrassed.

He had forgotten he was still holding her hand from when they went out to greet the wedding party. He wondered why she didn't say anything sooner. As the pair walked into the East Wing they were greeted by Misato smiling wider than Shinji had ever seen a person smile.

"Shinji! You are too cute in your little tux! Congratulations you two! C'mere!" Misato squeezed Shinji tightly up against her.

Shinji immediately tensed up. He wasn't used to such close physical contact. It suddenly dawned on him that Misato had been drinking. And from the smell it had been quite a lot. Shinji looked to Asuka for help in extracting him from the inebriated female attendant.

"Alright. Let go, Misato. Looks like he can barely breathe." Asuka interjected. She quickly turned her attentions towards Asuka.

"Oh, Asuka! You look gorgeous! That dress couldn't look better on anyone else." Misato released Shinji and pulled Asuka in for the same huge hug.

_umph_. "Geez. How much have you had to drink today, Misato?. Let me go. I know I look good. Now if you don't mind, I'm exhausted and need to get out of this dress like ASAP. C'mon, Shinji." Asuka pulled herself off Misato and headed towards her bedroom. Shinji however stood still with a confused look on his face.

"I'm sorry, what did you say, Princess? He said.

"I said c'mon. We're sleeping in my room."

"WHAT!?" Shinji exclaimed.

" Relax. It's just for tonight. It's tradition, that's all. Don't start getting any ideas." Asuka said.

"Right. Sorry. It's just that…" Shinji started to say.

"Shinji and Asuka sitting in a tree…" Misato began singing, albeit with a heavy slur.

"Shut up Misato! Nothing's going to happen." Asuka shouted.

"Oh? And why not? Afraid?"

"Of course not. What there's to be scared of?"

"Prove it."

"Prove what?"

"Show me you're not afraid, I dare you to kiss Shinji right now." Misato challenged.

"Fine!"

Asuka rushed towards him. Shinji closed his eyes in terror and didn't move a muscle expecting the worse. After a few seconds he didn't feel anything and opened his eyes. He was taken back to see Asuka mere inches away from him but with her eyes to the ground.

"_She looks as terrified as I am_." Shinji thought.

"I'm waiting…" Misato said.

Asuka simply grunted but didn't move. Shinji didn't know what to do. He could tell she felt uncomfortable and he wanted to do something that would show her it was all alright. So he did the dumbest thing he could. He closed his eyes again and leaned forward.

It wasn't an earth shatteringly great kiss. He kissed more of her bottom lip then anything else. But it was soft and sweet. And for a second Shinji forgot about everything; his fears, accomplishments, everything. It was a sense of euphoria he had never felt before. He would have stayed in that spot forever if he hadn't felt Asuka pull away. When he opened his eyes he only saw her back as she rushed into her room and slammed the door. He didn't know if she had liked it. He hoped she did.

"WOO HOO. Atta boy, Shinji!" Misato yelped. "That was by far the most awkward kiss I've ever seen. Haha. Almost too painful to watch. I don't know who was more shocked me or Asuka that you were the one who initiated it. She's going to get you back for that, I promise."

Shinji just nodded and looked down at the floor sheepishly. Certain he was blushing. Suddenly Asuka's door opened up and he heard a voice call out.

"YOU COMING OR NOT?" Asuka barked from inside her room.

"Maybe you can get some more practice soon. Sweet dreams." Misato called out to Shinji as he slowly walked into Asuka's room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Her bed was significantly larger than his. Felt much more comfortable too. Maybe all girls beds are like this he thought. Not that he could be entirely certain. One thing he was certain of was he wouldn't get any sleep tonight. As soon as he got into bed, Asuka had put up some sort of invisible "wall" he was not allowed to cross or else the punishment would be "severe".

Shinji wondered if she was asleep. I mean this is her first time sleeping next to a boy, right? As he tried to put his fears to rest on that subject he heard a noise next to him. Barely above a whisper, but he could tell distinctively the whimpering noise was coming from Asuka. She was crying.

"Princess…" Shinji began.

"What." Asuka hissed.

"Um nothing. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine. Leave me alone."

"Sorry. I thought maybe you were cry-"

"Don't say another word if you don't want me to kick you out of this bed."

For a few minutes they lied there in complete silence.

"You know this is the first time I've ever shared my bed with anyone. Other than my mother or Misato when I was very little." Asuka said.

"_Thank God."_ Shinji thought to himself.

"…it's the strangest thing, even though I'm surrounded by so many people. There are times when I feel so alone. No one knows what I'm feeling other than maybe my Grandfather. But he can't know everything. I can't expect him to. That would be unfair."

Shinji kept quiet. He was surprised Asuka was being so open and he was afraid he would ruin it.

"Have you ever felt like, Shinji? Lonely even when you're with others."

"Yes. Its normal. Probably" Shinji replied. He had never really spent that much time with other people to really know, but he knew what she meant.

"Maybe. I don't like it. That feeling."

Shinji felt the bed move as Asuka stretched out beside him. Her hand brushed past his and without thinking he took her hand in his.

"Me neither." He squeezed her hand as if to tell her it's OK.

Shinji counted the seconds to himself waiting for Asuka to kick him out of bed. But she didn't kick him out. She didn't let go. She didn't say anything. He wondered if he should let go of her hand. The silence slowly killing him.

"I thought you were going to pass out for sure during the ceremony."

"I was nervous."

"I could tell."

"Though not about marrying you. I wasn't nervous about that." He said simply.

Asuka blushed bright red and hoped that Shinji couldn't see it in the darkness.

"No?" Asuka said trying to sound calm.

"I just don't like being a large group of people. especially when everyone is staring at me."

"They were looking at ME." Asuka pouted.

"Right. Sorry."

"You've got to stop saying that." She whispered with a small hint of flirtation.

Asuka closes her eyes and smiled slipping off to sleep forgetting entirely about invisible walls.

**つつく。**

* * *

**A/N**: **Thoughts? Comments? Thanks for reading, everyone. You rock. I greatly appreciate all the support. Fourth chapter in the works. **


	4. Stage 4: Running Away

**Chapter_4**

**"I'm falling. Wait, I'm falling?!"**

_THUD_

Shinji fell to the floor in a heap. As he nursed the pain in his head he looked up and saw the same powerful red eyes staring at him that had scared him out of bed in the first place. Shinji had never seen her before but she was definitely dressed like one of Asuka's attendants. She had blue hair, red eyes, looked to be about his age, and very cute. Shinji was about to ask who this mysterious girl was when he heard Asuka stirring above him.

"What the hell was that noise? Did you fall out of the bed?" Asuka yawned.

"I am here to announce that breakfast will be served in 15 minutes. I humbly ask that the Prince and Princess begin their morning duties and prepare to depart." The new girl said with almost no emotion in her voice and walked out of the room. Shinji couldn't help but feel embarrassed for some reason. He felt like he had just been caught doing something he shouldn't.

It had been a week since they spent their first night together and Shinji had almost fainted when Asuka "suggested" they continue said sleeping arrangements. Which she put in her own way of course:

"It wasn't too awful. I mean we are married. Got to get used to it eventually." She had told Shinji the next morning.

Shinji was pretty sure that was as close to a compliment as Asuka ever gave so he accepted readily. The more they stayed together the more Shinji grew to like Asuka. She was strong where he was weak and he started to see her threats and insults as just the way she had learned to speak to others. It no longer bothered him as much.

"What are you doing down there?" Asuka leaned over the bed to look at him.

"I…fell. Do you know what that just was?"

"How should I know. One of my many attendants."

"You don't know all of them?" Shinji asked quizzically.

"Why should I?" Asuka replied lazily.

Shinji sighed softly knowing the conversation was getting nowhere. Asuka wasn't a morning person and trying to make her understand proved too stressful for him. So he got up and made his way towards his room.

"I'm going to get dressed. I'll see you at breakfast."

"Yeah, yeah, tell them I don't want any eggs. Oh and I want grapefruit juice, oh and ask for wheat toast." Asuka fell back into bed and under the covers.

"Of course your majesty" Shinji mumbled sarcastically.

oOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOooOOOO

As Shinji and Asuka sat down at the breakfast table and began eating, the new attendant came in. Shinji looked up and caught her eye. She smiled warmly at him which caused Shinji to turn red and immediately turn back towards his breakfast. Asuka looked up and noticed the new arrival.

"So you're Misato's new prototype she told me about, huh?" Asuka asked spreading raspberry jam on her toast.

"I believe the word the Princess means is protégé." The attendant corrected.

Shinji nearly dropped his fork in shock. He knew better than to correct Asuka. This girl must have a death wish. He watched Asuka's eyes narrow and a tight frown spread on her face.

"What's your name?" Asuka growled.

"My name is Rei, Princess."

"What a stupid name." Asuka pretended to say quietly.

"If your highness thinks so."

"Well! I'm done eating. Asuka why don't we- " Shinji began, trying defuse the situation, but before he could say another word Rei was upon him.

"Is there anything else I can get you before you leave, my Prince? Rei asked with a small smile as she leaned towards him and put her hand on his thigh.

"Umm…" Shinji began to feel very uncomfortable with the closeness. Shinji could hear Asuka getting up out of her seat.

"Just what the hell-" Asuka started to say.

"If you have finished eating, Princess you are asked by her highness the Queen to pay your morning respects to the King." Rei interrupted not breaking her gaze away from Shinji.

Asuka growled low.

"Fine, I'm going. But you and I are going to have a long talk when I return."

"Why? What did I do? Shinji said.

"Not you, idiot." Asuka glared at him as she walked out.

oOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOooOOOO

Asuka walked out of her parent's bedroom cursing her lack of focus. Why was she letting that girl bother her? She certainly made her mad but there was something else. She had made Asuka feel almost…competitive. Like they were opponents going after the same prize. And what was the big idea getting so close to Shinji? Like she even had a shot. Asuka made a mental note to get Misato to have Rei transferred to somewhere very unpleasant. Lost in thought Asuka almost didn't hear the voice calling to her.

"-an you hear me?"

Asuka turned around to see her mother, Queen Kyoko, standing before her smiling. Looking at her, Asuka almost felt her mother giving off an impression of care and warmth. However, Asuka had learned long ago not to be fooled by her mother's appearance. She had to be on her guard.

"Follow me, dear. I would like to ask you a few questions." She said quickly turning and walking away.

Asuka rolled her eyes and followed her into a nearby drawing room. Once they sat down, neither woman spoke a word. Asuka knew this was the first battle. Her mother made a habit of never being the first person to speak so that the conversation wouldn't seem like it was her idea. This way she made it appear as if she was simply gracing you with her thoughts as you solicited her for advice. Which Asuka felt made for some crazy psychological warfare to grow up in.

"So how are you adapting to married life?" Kyoko opened.

Asuka couldn't help but be surprised. Not just at the question but the fact that her mother had been the first to speak this time.

"It's…not terrible." Asuka replied noncommittally.

"I'm so glad to hear that everything seems to be proceeding well with you two." Kyoko beamed. "I knew it would be bumpy but no one expected you two to catch on so quickly. I've been told you're continuing to share a bed together. I'm sure that has been very…satisfying?"

"Gross, mother."

"What?"

"I'm not going to talk to you about what we do in bed."

"Oh of course not, I wouldn't make you my dear. To save you any uncomfortable feelings, I already know."

"You know what?"

"It has been reported to me that you have yet to become truly _intimate_ with you partner."

"Wow. You make it sound like a bad thing." As soon as Asuka said this her mother's smile vanished and the tone of her voice dropped.

"It is a bad thing, Asuka. Amazingly, I think you still fully haven't grasped the precariousness of our situation. I thought you were smarter than this. Let me put it plainly. The monarchy is weak right now. And weakness makes one vulnerable. There are talks that the Congressman Keel Lorenz plans to submit a proposal for the expulsion of the Monarchy during Congress' next open session. And while your marriage gave us a boost in the right direction it has not been nearly enough. So now much more drastic measures are required if we are to survive in such an uncertain future."

Asuka stared at her mother and asked the question that had been on her mind the second she had seen her. "What do you want, mother?"

"You and Shinji are to produce a child. Immediately"

Asuka stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To tell Granddad that you have finally gone completely crazy." Asuka said sharply.

"You are welcome to do so, but it will not change the situation. This was his idea." Kyoko said snorting mockingly.

Asuka stopped cold. "You're lying. He wouldn't do that. Not to me. He loves me."

"He _loves_ the monarchy. That is his family. He puts it above everything. It is his true love and he will do anything to keep it from harm. Even it means using us. Using you." Kyoko said coldly.

"Bullshit"

"Just think for a second Asuka. Who's idea was it for you to get married in the first place?"

oOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOooOOOO

Asuka was walking in a daze. She couldn't believe her Grandfather would put the monarchy's survival over his own family. It just wasn't possible. She soon found that she had wandered all the way back in the East Wing. Maybe Shinji could calm her down she thought. She needed a second opinion.

"Hey, Shinji! Where are you!?" Asuka shouted.

"The Prince was summoned to an audience with the Emperor in the study" Rei said coming out of Shinji's room.

"What were doing in his room?" Asuka asked suspiciously.

"Cleaning. Is there anything I may help you with"

Asuka walked out of the room without a word and quickened her pace. She felt worried. A feeling she had never felt when it came to her Grandfather. She also knew that Shinji was no match for her Grandfather if what her mother had told her was true.

oOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOooOOOO

Asuka bursted into the study without so much as knock.

"Ah! Asuka. Come in. We were just talking about you." The Emperor said rising to greet her.

As Asuka looked around and saw Shinji sitting on one of the leather couches looking relaxed.

She felt her Grandfather pull her in for a hug and couldn't help but flinch a little.

"Is there something wrong, child?"

"Huh? Oh no, nothing." Asuka sat down next to Shinji and glanced over to him trying to tell him with her eyes that they needed to go but she before she should get his attention her Grandfather resumed speaking.

"I was just proposing to Shinji a novel idea for you two. Something that I think you both would truly enjoy and would be very helpful to us."

Asuka's heart began racing.

"He was suggesting we go on trip to France. We would meet with their monarchy and present an ancient artifact from Gaul that was recently recovered". Shinji smiled said sounding pleased.

"It's Shinji's first time traveling outside of the country and i thought it would be a great opportunity for you two to get closer."

And with this, Asuka's anxiety had finally reached its peak.

"Are you crazy!? Why would I want to get closer to him!?" she pointed accusingly at shinji.

"He is nothing but a idiot and a coward who knows NOTHING of palace life or how to conduct himself properly. Taking this wretched excuse for a male would be an embarrassment to us all. I'll go alone."

Shinji's smile evaporated and his head sunk down staring at the floor.

"Asuka! What is the meaning of this!" The Emperor demanded.

"Just leave me alone!" Asuka shouted storming out.

The Emperor turned back towards Shinji. "Don't let her words get to you my son. She didn't mean it. I'm sure you are aware of how temperamental she can be by now."

"She's right." Shinji said not raising his head from the floor. "I had no value before I was asked to do this and while I never thought I deserved happiness I thought I could at least give it to others. Give it to her. If I really tried. Maybe I was wrong" Shinji stood up, his eyes close to tears.

oOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOooOOOO

Asuka left that night without a word to Shinji. With nothing to do, he roamed the halls for the library he had heard about. He hoped to distract himself with a book. Upon finding the library he was astounded by how enormous it was. At almost three stories tall, Shinji felt confident he could find something that would hold his attention. In to the center of the room he saw a collection of long hardwood tables each with two chairs facing each other. Shinji walked into one of rows of books, chose a few books at random, and made his way back to one of the tables to read.

"You a fan of bee keeping?" A man's voice came from behind him said startling him.

"Huh?" Shinji said confused.

"The books you chose are on beekeeping. Didn't peg you as a beekeeper." The man came around and faced Shinji. He was a tall, skinny man with a scraggly beard.

"I'm not. I just picked these at random. Sorry I didn't know anyone else was here. Please excuse me." Shinji began to stand up as the man waved him to sit back down.

"It's a big enough library. I think we can share it, don't you?"

"Uh…sure." Shinji sat back down and opened one of his book to to confirm if maybe he did have an interest in bees.

"Trying to distract yourself from Asuka, huh?" The man said after a few minutes.

Shinji looked up and saw that man was now sitting across from him at the table.

"You're welcome to tell me that i'm wrong. It's just what I think." He continued.

"Well it's…not that…there's this…" Shinji sputtered caught off-guard.

"Ah! I'm sorry. Where are those manners. My name is Ryouji Kaji. I'm your personal attendant. Pleased to finally meet you. So why don't we talk a little bit about the birds _and_ the bees shall we?" Kaji said with a wry smirk.

**つつく。**


	5. Stage 5: Running Away II

******Chapter_05**

**Misato glanced around Shinji's empty bedroom, trying desperately to keep her composure.**

She shut the door firmly and sped quickly across the hall into Asuka's equally vacant room. She couldn't imagine where he was hiding, or even why for that matter. Well, she could imagine a few red-headed reasons why. Asuka had been a total witch.

Leaving him behind at the palace seemed harsh even by Asuka standards. Maybe Shinji had finally figured out all of this wasn't worth it and made a bolt for the door. She could understand that. This place was too much for her too sometimes, but she wouldn't be here much longer if she couldn't locate him soon.

"Shinjiii. Shinjiiii," Misato cried quietly as she raced through the palace.

A voice came from behind her. "Can I help you with something?"

"Shinji?!" Misato wheeled around in delight, only to immediately grimace as she stared at one of the major reasons that she disliked her job.

"Is your name Shinji?" she growled.

"No. But I am his personal attendant. So it's a close second," Kaji replied with a wide grin.

Misato turned back around and continued down the hallway, listening to Kaji's footsteps following closely. They walked in silence.

"So you lost Shinji, huh?" Kaji probed.

"Technically, so did you," she answered.

"Good point. We should probably search together before we are both fired or sentenced to death for losing the Prince."

"Fine. But one more dumb ass comment out of you and I'm telling everyone he ran away because you tried to seduce him."

"Haha. Never. Well…only if that would have made you jealous."

"Jesus Christ. Just shut up and tell me when you last saw him."

"…"

"Well?!"

"What? You just told me to shut up and tell you something at the same time, so which is it?

"TELL ME!"

"I spoke to him a while ago in the library."

"Did he give you any indication he might run off?"

"Indication? He did not, no."

"So what did you two talk about?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Sexual intercourse and contraception," Rei said calmly.

Shinji just blushed and nodded. He sat slumped down in a corner booth next to a window in a small diner. He kept his head down and covered with one of his old ball caps. He never had a hard time keeping a low profile. He didn't much like being in public even before he became a Prince, so he had learned long ago how to conduct himself to become nearly invisible.

He glanced up at Rei, who was looking directly at him. She was still wearing her palace uniform and he worried that it would soon attract undue attention.

"I mean don't you think that's a little too sudden to talk about?" he questioned.

"No. Attendant Kaji is correct. You are married. Consummation is required. This is a very important part of the marriage ritual."

"Consummation? You're not very romantic are you, Rei?"

"My personal proficiency with romance is irrelevant."

"Is that your way of saying you don't like anyone?"

"Like?"

"Yeah. Like. As in, do you have feelings for someone? Like wanting to spend time with them."

"I have never considered it." Rei checked her watch. "We need to return to the palace."

Shinji sighed. "Yeah, I know…just a little longer." He stared lazily out the window at the passing traffic.

"Do you like spending time with the Princess?" Rei asked, interrupting Shinji's daydreaming.

"Sometimes. I can never tell with her though. It's like I'm always upsetting her somehow. I just want to get to know her better."

"Have you spoken to her since she left?"

"…No."

"Would you feel better if you talked to her?"

"I've tried calling her. Several times. She never picks up." Shinji got up. "I'm going to the bathroom. We can leave when I get back, OK?"

"That is best. Considering that this outing is unsanctioned."

Shinji was alarmed when he returned to see Misato and Kaji sitting in the booth with Rei. Misato looked fuming mad. He approached the table cautiously.

"How'd you find us?" Shinji inquired.

"Sit." Misato replied in a clipped tone.

Shinji slid into the booth next to Kaji who looked like he was growing a black eye. "What happened to you?"

"Never mind him. Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?"

"A lot?"

"Oh yeah. But 'a lot' is light compared to if the Queen finds out about this. You think Asuka's bad? Wait till you cross the Queen. Now get up." She said chillingly.

Shinji didn't budge. "I'm sorry. I just need some time away. The palace can feel so claustrophobic sometimes. Asuka got to leave. Why can't I?"

Misato's eyes flared. "This is not up for discussion. If you do not get into the car waiting outside willingly, I will get Secret Service to put you in it."

"Let's go, Shinji. We can talk about this more on the ride home." Kaji nudged him out of the booth.

Shinji noticed that some of the other customers were beginning to stare in his direction. He stood up quietly and followed Misato outside.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Two Days Later_

Asuka had to admit she was impressed. She never thought Shinji would have the balls to sneak out. It almost made her forget that he had run off with Rei. Almost. She decided to drop off her stuff and then go see the moron and complete his punishment. As she entered her room, she was shocked to find Shinji lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling and listening to music on what looked like an ancient Walkman.

It looked like he didn't even notice her come in. Her shock quickly turned to annoyance. Who said he could be in her room without her permission? She kicked the bed frame, startling him.

"Nice of you to welcome me back, Idiot." Asuka said. Shinji just stared at her in surprise. "What? They didn't take away your speaking privileges did they?"

Shinji got up without saying a word and approached her. Asuka didn't know why, but the look in his eyes confused her. She couldn't tell what he was thinking and she instinctually backed up. She was almost out of the room before Shinji lunged at her.

She made a slight yelp as she felt Shinji's arms envelop her. He pulled her into his body and held her tightly against him. Pressed so close to him, she heard his heart racing.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Asuka." Shinji's voice quivered.

Asuka could hear the sorrow in his voice, and immediately forgot that she planned on punishing him.

"Was is that bad? That you felt you had to run away?" Asuka murmured softly.

"I missed you," He whispered in response. "I promise I'll do better. I'm sorry I made you upset. I can't do this without you. I won't screw up again. I'll do anything you want. Any punishment. As long as you're with me."

Asuka smirked and put her arms around his waist. She was genuinely touched by his sincerity. "Shinji. Look at me."

Asuka felt Shinji let go of her slightly and stare directly at her. He looked like he was holding back tears. She leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips, then pulled him back into her. She didn't want to Shinji see her blushing.

"Maybe next time we should go together," she said with a sweet smile.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Asuka had decided in the end to punish Shinji by not letting him sleep in her room for the night. As she began to unpack she heard someone walk into the room.

"Shinji. Don't make it two nights."

"I am not Shinji," Rei said.

She turned to see Rei enter the room casually. Her eyes narrowed. She hadn't forgotten Rei's private excursion with Shinji.

"Oh. It's you. Where have you been? Unpack these bags for me." She pointed to her luggage.

"I am here to present you with sensitive information," Rei said, as if she had not heard Asuka's demands.

She stared quizzically at Rei, who produced a manilla folder and set it down on Asuka's desk.

"What's in it?"

"It is best that the Princess see for herself."

"Tell me right-the-hell now," Asuka threatened, her tone though seemed to have little effect on Rei.

"It is pictures of the Princess during her visit to France, dancing in a crowded night club…"

Asuka's eyes widened. She started to feel sick to her stomach.

"…and kissing a man other than her Prince."

**つづく**

* * *

**AN: **Thank you for reading and all the reviews so far. And an immense thank you goes out to Gemini011 for all his help and patience in making this chapter even better. Chapter Six to come soon!******  
**


End file.
